Making precise angle cuts on a table saw is a tedious and inaccurate process. Present methods rely on coarse angle measurements indicated on a miter gauge to approximate the desired angle and aligning a piece of stock to the salvage side of the table saw blade's kerf by eye. This process can require several iterations to achieve the correct cut and replication of a particular cut is difficult at best. Additional inaccuracies may occur due to lateral movement of a miter gauge within a table saw guide slot while feeding stock.